Tale of D
by MuttonSwarez
Summary: The tale of one boy and a thousand problems in his life. True Story about a friend.


**The Tale of D**

**There once was a boy who lives a good life. He has many friends, good grades and is pretty well known. Everyone likes him.**

**One day, the boy moved to a new school. An International School to be exact. As the new kid, the upperclassmen picks on him just for being a 'Normal School' boy. They beat him and called him names just for being different.**

**But even under the name calling and beatings, the boy endured. One day, during a beating, the boy decided to fight back. Seeing the boy's will to fight, a few people joined in to help the boy, that was the day he gained a few friends.**

**Life has been good for the boy, he became who he used to be. Happy, smart, cleaver, cheerful and resourceful. One day, the school went to a trip to another city. The boy was paired along with his friend as partners.**

**They got along quite well, until it happens...**

**The boy's friend was a prankster, he decided to leave the boy in the middle of a restaurant while the bus leaves. Imagine the boy's surprise when he found no one else there but him.**

**The boy wandered aimlessly around the city he then stumbled into a group of thugs. They threatened the boy and beat him up.**

**The boy fights back, but he was overwhelmed by the thugs. As he lie on the ground crying and broken in both physically and mentally, his money taken by the thugs, the school bus found him.**

**The friend acted innocent, he spoke to the boy in fake concern, but the boy knows it. He revealed what his 'friend' did in front of the whole school. The friend was then expelled.**

**It took a few weeks before the boy returned to his normal self, the people around him helping him out. But even so, the boy gained a trust issue. He became the class's 'Crazy Guy'. When asked why, he replied: "Because this way, they'll like me but won't get too close to me. This way, I won't be betrayed again"**

**Days turned to months and months turned to years. The boy finally reached highschool. He started out as his goofy, crazy self, effectively gaining his place in the society.**

**But tragedy struck once more. His girlfriend fell ill. She was hospitalized. The boy visited his girlfriend, he watches as she lies helplessly on the bed. Her friends and family all around her. The girl opened up her eyes and smiled at the boy, telling him that everything's gonna be alright. As the boy held her hand, she took her final breath. The boy let out a wail of pain and despair as he held her lifeless body.**

**But that's not where it ends, just as the boy started to calm down, he received news that two of his best friends died in a car accident when they were about to visit the girl. The already fragile dam was broken, the boy burst into tears.**

**His friends taking him back to his house, he managed to hide his tears and act nonchalant in front of his parents. Then, in a cruel twist of fate, he was told that his uncle died of a disease.**

**That was the breaking point, the boy snapped. He locked himself in his room, you could clearly hear a maniacal laughter coming from inside. But if heard closely, you can also hear the pained sobs of the boy who is mourning for his friends and family.**

**That night, the house was completely silent, save for the broken boy's laughter and cries of anguish.**

**It took a few days for the boy's friend to calm him down. But the incident left a deep wound in the boy, a wound too deep to heal completely. It left an emotional scar on the boy, waiting to be reopened.**

**In front of the others, the boy continues to act as his crazy, goofy, fun-loving self. But if one were to look closely, they could see the sadness hidden deep within the boy's eyes. He may act as a psycho, but even insane men has their limits.**

**The boy was left broken from the tragedies, though he acts as if nothing happens, those who are closest to him could recognize the difference. But even so, the boy continues to put on his mask. A mask of a happy laughing psycho, that hides the crying visage of the boy.**

**And now, once again, a backstabber was revealed among the boy's friends. A shameless good-for-nothing 'friend' who shares the boy's deepest secrets to you all. A worthless scumbag who told you the agony behind the boy's mask. But I do not regret telling you this story.**

**Call me a scumbag, call me a trash. I won't deny it, because I just broke my friend's trust by putting this story here. Anyone can now read this, the boy's family, the boy's friends, the boy's teacher's, the boy's crush and even random people. **

**It made me a a worthless waste of space, that much is true. But if this tale was never revealed, then you would have never known that the boy was dying inside.**

**I have no regrets of writing down his story.**


End file.
